


roses

by kiwikihyuk



Series: unfinished and forgotten [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikihyuk/pseuds/kiwikihyuk
Summary: Minhyuk has two boyfriends, but what happens when the two of them fall for each other?
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Series: unfinished and forgotten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680973
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	roses

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! I'm back with yet another unfinished fic.  
>   
> this one is really just a random snippet, so I'll give y'all some context (none of which is written btw, this is all just in my head): basically Minhyuk is poly and falls for both Hoseok and Kihyun, and after some honest discussions and stuff, they decide to both date him. at first, Kiho have no interest in dating one another, but over time they get close and realise they have feelings for each other. and that's kinda where this snippet comes in.  
>   
> so without further ado, here it is! please enjoy ♡

The little bell above the door to Hoseok’s flower shop chimed when Kihyun pushed the door open, and he was greeted with the sight of Hoseok crouching down beside a bucket of roses, shears in his hand.

“Hey,” Hoseok greeted him, neatly putting away the flowers he was trimming and his tools before wiping his hands on his light blue apron, then stood up to give him a hug.

“Hey,” Kihyun replied softly, arms lingering around him for just a little longer than necessary. “You busy?”

Hoseok shook his head before gesturing to the buckets of flowers on the floor by his feet. “I was just trimming these and putting them in the displays.”

Kihyun hummed. “Need a hand?” he offered, crooked smile in place.

Laughing, Hoseok shook his head. “Then I’d have to pay you.”

“Your company is enough.” Kihyun brushed him off, beginning to slip the leather jacket he was wearing off his shoulders. “Seriously.”

“Okay then. Let me show you how to dethorn these roses.”

Crouching down beside Hoseok and taking the extra pair of shears from him, Kihyun watched his strong hands moving over the flower stems, using the tool precisely. He could hear Hoseok but he wasn’t registering what he was saying, too entranced watching his hands work swiftly and his smile when he examined his work.

“Hey, focus.” Hoseok clicked his fingers in front of Kihyun’s face, laughing.

Kihyun looked up in surprise, meeting Hoseok’s gaze and suddenly realising how close they were sitting to one another.

“Um.” Kihyun cleared his throat, but neither of them moved away. “I was a bit distracted.”

Hoseok held his gaze for a moment longer before averting it looking at the bright flowers instead. “Um. Well. Guess I’ll have to show you again.”

Hoseok repeated his technique and Kihyun forced himself to pay attention, then the two of them fell into silence as they worked together, dethorning and trimming the roses.

Kihyun’s thoughts were running at a mile a minute, however. There was a reason he had come to see Hoseok, and it wasn’t to help him dethorn red and pink roses. There was an elephant in the room every time they ended up together, whether alone or in Minhyuk’s presence.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun finally spoke up, his voice gentle, cautious.

The man hummed but didn’t look up, continuing to trim the flowers.

“Look at me,” Kihyun urged, putting the rose away before reaching out a hand to still Hoseok’s.

With a nearly imperceptible sigh, Hoseok did as he was told, eyes cautiously meeting Kihyun’s.

Kihyun felt his face soften as he looked at the other man, who looked so nervous and shy. His hand tingled where they touched but neither of them moved. “Hoseok,” he repeated. “I-”

Hoseok pressed his lips to Kihyun’s, quickly, softly.

When he pulled away, barely even a second later, he looked terrified. He tried moving away from Kihyun, but the younger man closed his hand around Hoseok’s wrist, effectively holding him in place.

“Please don’t run away,” Kihyun nearly begged. He sounded so desperate that he couldn’t even believe his own ears.

“This is wrong.”

Kihyun’s grip loosened but he didn’t let go. It wasn’t the response he had been expecting. “Does it feel wrong?”

Hoseok shook his head. “No, but… It should. It feels like it should.”

“Well…” Kihyun sighed, trying to sift through his thoughts. “Why should it feel wrong?”

The bell above the door chimed again.

Within seconds, Hoseok was on his feet, greeting the new customer and leaving Kihyun with the buckets of flowers.

Kihyun didn’t leave the store, though. He wasn’t going to accept defeat, wasn’t going to let this keep building up until it turned into something uncontrollable.

He didn’t get up from his spot on the floor, picking up the shears once again to get back to work, but he did keep tabs on Hoseok out of the corner of his eye. Once the customer was gone, the tinkling of the bell still ringing through the store, he stood up abruptly to face Hoseok.

“I’m not leaving until we have this conversation.”

Hoseok sighed from his spot behind the counter. Once again, he wasn’t looking at Kihyun, but it was alright. If it made things easier for him, Kihyun wasn’t going to push it.

“Okay,” was all he said.

Taking a deep breath, Kihyun closed the distance between him and the counter. Resting his arms on it, he gathered his courage. “Hoseok, I like you. Romantically. I don’t think I need to specify, but I wanted to make things absolutely clear.”

“What about Minhyuk?” Hoseok asked in a quiet voice.

Kihyun gave him a confused look - not that it mattered, because he still wasn’t looking at him. “Well, what about him?”

“Isn’t this cheating?” Hoseok was wringing his hands in front of him.

The look of confusion morphed into an incredulous one. “Hoseok, we’re _both_ dating Min.”

“Yeah, we’re  _ dating _ him.” When he finally looked up, Kihyun could see the internal conflict written all over Hoseok’s face. “We’re taken.”

“Then, every time he’s with you, does that mean he’s cheating on me?”

“No, because you know about me, and I know about you,” Hoseok huffed, gesturing in the space between them. “But he doesn’t know about this.”

“ _ This _ isn’t even anything yet!” Kihyun threw his hands up in frustration, taking a step away from the counter.  “Hoseok, I’m not asking you to date me behind Minhyuk’s back. I’m just telling you I like you, a lot. And I think that you, me and Minhyuk need to have a conversation.”

“You want us to date each other?”

Kihyun felt his expression soften. “Only if you feel the same way about me.”

Hoseok opened his mouth, but one glance at Kihyun seemed to cause him to hesitate. “I… I do like you,” he admitted. “It’s just… I’m scared of how Minhyuk will react.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want him to think we’ve been cheating on him. And I don’t want him to feel like we love him any less, because I definitely don’t.”

Kihyun couldn’t help the laugh that slipped past his lips. “I think you’re overthinking it a little bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> needless to say, Hoseok was overreacting and Minhyuk is overjoyed.  
>   
>  _"The two people I love the most love each other? How could I ever be angry about that?!"_ and then lots of cuddles ensue. 
> 
> I don't think this one will ever actually get written, but I still wanted to share my little contribution to the wonkihyuk tag. if anyone actually reads this, thank you so very much ♡
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/kiwikihyuk)!


End file.
